Sempre ao Seu Lado!
by CamilaRego2016
Summary: Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado quando mais precisei. Harry Potter. Tiago Potter deu seu jeito para ficar sempre ao lado de seu único filho.
1. Sempre ao Seu Lado!

Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado quando mais precisei.

Harry Potter.

Tiago Potter deu seu jeito para ficar sempre ao lado de seu único filho.

* * *

— Harry Potter infelizmente não me pertence. História escrita por uma fã para diversão dos fãs de Harry Potter.

— Quer uma história como essa? Então leia e se inspire, mas não copie. Copia a ideia e não o texto.

— No mais espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam com essa história assim como eu estou me divertindo escrevendo-a.

— Os capítulos serão postados nos sábados, então serão quatro capítulos por mês.

— Quer dar alguma sugestão, criticar ou dar ideias para a história? Se sinta à vontade e deixe um comentário, eu vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês e aceitar a critica – construtiva – de vocês.


	2. O 1 Jogo de Quadribol

Olívio Wood mal abrira a boca para falar quando todo o vestiário se iluminou de dourado e vermelho.

— Quadribol? – ouviram em meio a toda aquela luz. – O garoto precisa de mim no Quadribol?

E então, toda aquela luz sumiu e puderam ver um homem de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos castanhos escondidos por óculos, ele olhava com atenção para cada canto do vestiário, os braços cruzados.

— Você… é Tiago Potter. – Olívio parecia espantado.

— Quem mais seria? – Tiago arqueou a sobrancelha. – Merlin? – e riu. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram olhos esmeraldas, que no momento estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Harry Potter. – diz com admiração, a voz embargada.

— Papai. – o garoto soluçou se atirando nos braços do pai; os braços envolvendo o pescoço do mais velho.

Tiago abraçou a cintura do filho, tirando-o do chão. Sentiu o garoto envolver sua cintura com as pernas e abraçou-o mais forte.

— Não temos tempo filho – Tiago falou momentos depois, soltando do abraço. Empurrou o filho, sentando-o no banco e se ajoelhou na frente dele. – Então, qual é o problema?

— Tiago Potter. – Olívio repetiu.

— Sim? – Tiago se virou para o garoto.

— O melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já teve. – Olívio disse admirando o homem a sua frente. – O jogo de 1978 entrou para a história. O Sr. foi demais na captura daquele pomo.

— Foi um ótimo jogo, é verdade. – Tiago observava o garoto. – Mas na realidade eu fui obrigado a jogar como apanhador. Eu era artilheiro. – ele disse para Harry. Sorriu para seu filho, secando o rosto dele. – Não se preocupe, se concentre na estratégia de vocês, vai dar certo. – Tiago sorriu mais uma vez. – E não se esqueça de se divertir, a diversão é o que mais importa. – e se levantando com o filho, Tiago se virou para a equipe. – Boa sorte. – e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Agora vão.

Tiago observou o time se dirigir para a saída, seu típico sorriso maroto nos lábios.

— Harry! – chamou antes de o garoto sair.

Harry virou, a alegria fazendo os olhos verdes brilharem.

— Eu te amo, meu filho.

Um sorriso. Amor e felicidade brilhando em seus olhos e Harry saiu.

Tiago ouviu, saudoso o apito que dava início ao jogo, imaginou seu filho em cima da vassoura, os cabelos rebeldes voando ao vento. Sorriu.

— Estarei _sempre_ ao seu lado. – disse antes de uma luz vermelha e dourada levá-lo para junto da esposa.

Harry corria para o vestiário com o pomo que quase engolira seguro em sua mão. Queria mostrar para o pai que conseguira capturar o pomo – com a boca, mas mesmo assim… mas ao escancarar a porta do vestiário se deparou com o vazio, olhou em todos os cantos, mas nenhum sinal dele.

— Está tudo bem, Potter? – a Professora McGonagall perguntou da porta.

— Sim. – Harry deu mais uma olhada no vestiário vazio e abriu a mão.

— Estarei _sempre_ ao seu lado. – foi o sussurro suave que Harry escutou.

Sim, estava tudo muito bem.


	3. Natal

Na noite de Natal, Harry foi para a cama pensando com ansiedade na comida e na diversão do dia seguinte, mas sem esperar nenhum presente.

Quando acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, porém, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma pequena pilha de embrulhos ao pé de sua cama.

— Feliz Natal. - disse Rony sonolento quando Harry pulou da cama e vestiu o roupão.

— Para você também. - falou Harry. - Olhe só isso! Ganhei presentes?

— E o que é que você esperava, nabos? - respondeu Rony, virando-se para a sua pilha que era bem maior do que a de Harry.

Harry começou a desembrulhar seus presentes. Ganhara uma flauta de madeira de Hagrid, uma moeda de cinquenta pences de seus tios, um suéter dos Weasley, uma grande caixa de sapos de chocolate de Hermione, e a capa de invisibilidade do seu pai, que Dumbledore estava devolvendo para ele.

Fred e Jorge fizeram uma visita aos garotos saindo com Percy preso com os braços de seu próprio suéter, Rony acompanhou os irmãos mais velhos, deixando o moreno de óculos sozinho.

Harry admirava a capa de invisibilidade do seu pai quando o clarão dourado e vermelho dominou o quarto, Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, assim que o clarão passou o garoto ergueu o olhar e encontrou o sorriso maroto de seu pai.

— Feliz Natal filho. - o homem falou, retribuindo o abraço de Harry, quando o garoto se atirou em seus braços.

— Feliz Natal, papai. - Harry falou ao se soltar do pai.

— Eu gostaria de lhe dar um presente de Natal, mas como estou morto, creio que não seja possível.

— Não precisa. A presença do senhor já é um presente. - o garoto respondeu com um sorriso feliz.

— Sua mãe manda um abraço. - Tiago disse com um sorriso.

— Por que ela não veio junto? - o garoto perguntou.

— Por que quando eu fiz o feitiço ela não estava em casa. - Tiago respondeu com um sorriso pequeno. - Mas ela sabe que venho para cá e manda lembranças.

— Tudo bem. - o garoto respondeu e passou a observar o pai.

— O que foi?

— Nada. - o garoto deu de ombros.

— Por que não vai tomar um banho então e desce para ficar com os seus amigos? - Tiago sorriu para o filho, afagando o cabelo dele. - Vocês tem muito o que aproveitar hoje. Várias brincadeiras.

— Tudo bem. O senhor estará aqui quando eu voltar? - o garoto perguntou.

— Estarei _sempre_ ao seu lado, meu filho. - Tiago respondeu abraçando o filho.

Harry sorriu feliz para o pai quando se separaram e correu para o banheiro, pegando apenas sua toalha e foi tomar o banho mais rápido de sua vida. Em dez minutos desligou o chuveiro e secou0-se rapidamente, enrolando a toalha na cintura e saindo do banheiro para encontrar seu quarto vazio. Mais uma vez o pai não estava, mas não importava. Sabia que seu pai não podia ficar muito tempo com ele. Se aproximou da cama vendo uma caixa verde comprida nela. Curioso abriu a caixa e encontrou um jeans, uma camiseta verde com desenho de uma coruja branca na frente e um suéter verde-esmeralda como seus olhos dentro. O pai conseguira lhe dar um presente afinal.

Com um sorriso no rosto Harry vestiu a roupa e colocou a caixa para debaixo da cama, saindo do quarto para encontrar Rony e os gêmeos e as aventuras que o Natal poderia lhe trazer.

Não percebeu o papel que apareceu sobre sua cama, o desenho do casco de um Cervo.


	4. Conselhos de Pai

E, de repente, seus guarda-roupas ficaram vazios, os malões arrumados, o sapo de Neville foi encontrado escondido em um canto do banheiro, as notas foram entregues a todos os alunos, com o aviso de que não fizessem bruxarias durante as férias.

— Eu sempre tenho a esperança de que eles se esqueçam..

Um clarão vermelho e dourado interrompeu o que Fred dizia e Harry sorriu. Seu pai estava ali.

— Oi Garoto. - Tiago disse observando Harry, que estava sentado na cama.

— Oi pai. - Harry sorriu para ele.

— Garotos vocês nos deixariam a sós? - Tiago disse para os outros, que saíram em silêncio. - Harry eu quero que me escute com muita atenção. - Ele disse ao garoto sentando ao lado dele.

— O que foi? - Harry perguntou ficando sério.

— Eu quero que você se comporte muito bem na casa dos seus tios, tenta não fazer nenhuma brincadeira, tudo bem? - Tiago segurava os ombros do filho.

— Tudo bem, mas por que está dizendo isso? - o garoto encarava os olhos do pai, sério.

— Muita coisa vai acontecer esse ano Harry e eu não vou poder ajudar, infelizmente. - Tiago cruzou as mãos sobre os joelhos e olhou para elas ao falar. - Eu só queria que vocês não tivessem que passar por isso.

— O senhor vai me visitar? No próximo ano letivo? Na casa dos Dursley? - o garoto perguntou.

— O feitiço que eu fiz antes de morrer só me permite aparecer em lugares com magia, filho. - Tiago explicou, vendo o filho olhar para baixo desanimado. - Lugares como Hogwarts e Hogsmead. Na casa dos seus tios eu não vou poder aparecer. Mas estarei aqui quando as aulas começarem em setembro. Eu só peço que tome cuidado na casa dos trouxas.

— Eu vou. - o garoto prometeu. - Não farei nada que me coloque em risco ou que faça os Dursley desconfiarem de mim.

— Já me deixa mais tranquilo saber que vai se comportar.

Por um momento Tiago ficou em silêncio apenas observando o filho, depois puxou-o para um abraço apertado. Sentiria falta de seu garoto nesses dois meses de férias e temia por ele, pelo que o garoto passaria naquele ano.

— Acho melhor descer. - Tiago disse ao soltar o garoto e beijar sua bochecha. - Antes que perca o trem.

— Tudo bem. - o garoto sorriu para o pai e saiu correndo do quarto.

— Eu te amo filho. - o homem sussurrou com um suspiro. - Estarei s _empre_ ao seu lado, mesmo que a situação seja difícil demais. _Jamais_ te abandonarei.


	5. Amor de Mãe

Entraram no quarto circular que já conheciam, com camas de quatro colunas e cortinas de veludo vermelho, e suas janelas altas e estreitas. Seus malões tinham sido trazidos até o quarto e colocados aos pés das camas.

Rony sorriu com ar de culpa para Harry.

— Sei que não devia ter curtido isso nem nada, mas…

Um clarão vermelho e dourado interrompeu o garoto ruivo que sorriu para Harry e foi para o banheiro. Harry sorriu para o amigo e se virou para o pai que observava-o com um brilho maroto no olhar.

\- Um carro voador? - o Maroto disse praticamento pulando de animação. - Eu queria ter pensado nisso na minha época de estudante. - ele deu um suspiro. Harry riu.

\- O senhor aprontava muito na escola? - o garoto perguntou animado.

\- Aprontava? - Tiago deu um sorriso convencido. - Eu bati um recorde de detenções na minha época.

Tiago ficou contando sobre suas aventuras por Hogwarts até que o filho caiu no sono com um sorriso nos lábios.

Abriu a cortina da cama do filho e sorriu para o garoto ruivo que olhava-o com cara de sono.

— Volte a dormir Rony. - falou baixinho para o garoto.

— Ele está mais feliz sabe. - o ruivo disse com a voz rouca e baixa. - Desde que o senhor começou a visitar ele, Harry não tira o sorriso da cara e com tudo o que ele tem que passar nós ficamos felizes que o senhor possa aparecer para ele, mesmo não entendendo como faz isso. Faz bem para ele. - Rony terminou com uma expressão seria.

— Obrigado por ser um bom amigo, Rony. - Tiago sorriu para ele, que apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça, se virou na cama e voltou a dormir.

Tiago fez um carinho nos cabelos do filho e sorriu.

— Estarei _sempre_ ao seu lado, meu menininho. - ele sussurrou. - Não importa o que aconteça. _Sempre_ estarei aqui por você.

Lílian observava Tiago de braços cruzados. Estava irritada por não poder acompanhar o marido e conhecer seu filho. Mas entendia o motivo do Feitiço e era grata por seu filho conhecer pelo menos um dos pais.

Tiago saiu do transe e deu um sorriso desanimado para ela. Harry começara o segundo ano em Hogwarts e estava passando por desafios demais para a idade dele.

Abraçou o marido, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

— Como ele está? - ela sussurrou.

— Considerando a situação. - ele deu de ombros, os olhos fechados. - Está bem, aguentando. - Tiago dá uma pequena risada debochada.

— Eu queria que ele tivesse sido criado por Molly. - Lílian diz, apartando o abraço. - Aí ele não teria tanta confusão na vida dele.

— Se ele fosse criado pelos Weasleys, ele não ficaria com a pequena Gina. - Tiago responde com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

— Eles são novo demais Tiago. - Lílian dá um tapa no ombro do marido. - Não vai fazer a cabeça dele, Tiago.

— Não vou falar nada Lily. - o moreno revirou os olhos. - Mas até o fim dessa guerra os dois ficam juntos.

— O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou observando o marido sentar em um banco ali perto.

— Harry e Rony entraram na Floresta Proibida. - Tiago passou as mão pelos cabelos. - E estão quase descobrindo como entrar na Câmara Secreta.

— Eu queria que Dumbledore desse um jeito de manter eles fora de perigo. - ela disse sentando ao lado dele.

— Eu acho que Dumbledore quer que eles se preparam para a inevitável guerra. - Tiago deu um pequeno sorriso para a ruiva.- Ele está certo sabe?

— Acha que Voldemort volta?- ela diz baixinho.

— Ele não está morto de fato. - Tiago deu de ombros. - E um dia vai voltar e vai atrás de Harry, então ele tem que saber se defender.

Diante daquela resposta Lilian não disse mais nada, apenas abraçou o marido e deixou-se acalmar nos braços daquele que escolheu para passar o resto de sua vida. Ajudariam o filho quando necessário.

Lílian estava preocupada. Tiago já estava naquele transe a muito tempo e não dava sinais de que voltaria tão cedo. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, o motivo da demora. Então colocou a mão no ombro do marido e se viu cercada por um turbilhão vermelho e dourado. Em instantes estava no Expresso de Hogwarts com Harry, Rony, Mione, Fred, Jorge e Gina. Tiago encarava-a de olhos arregalados e boca aberta.

— Feche a boca meu amor. - ela provocou. - Pode entrar mosca. - virou sua atenção para o menino de cabelos negros despenteados e olhos verdes. - Ele é uma cópia muito fiel sua, mas com meus olhos. - ela sussurrou emocionada.

— O que foi pai? - o garoto perguntou observando seu pai piscar e sacudir a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso para ele.

— Ele não me vê, né? - a ruiva perguntou dando um suspiro triste.

— Não foi nada filho. - Tiago respondeu ao garoto dando de ombros para a esposa, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela. - Vai se comportar na casa dos Dursley, não vai?

— Eu sempre me comporto. - Harry revirou os olhos. - Eu dei meu número para Rony e Hermione então a gente vai manter o contato.

— É melhor os Weasleys mandarem uma coruja e não ligar. - a ruiva disse com uma careta. - Eu sei como os Puros-Sangue podem ser com um aparelho trouxa.

— É melhor evitarem o uso de tecnologia, filho. - Tiago sorriu. - Petúnia pode não gostar de um bruxo ligando para a casa dela.

Tiago deu um sorriso divertido para a esposa que revirou os olhos para o moreno.

— Estamos quase chegando a Estação, é melhor eu ir. - Tiago disse, observando o filho.

— Já? - Harry disse desanimado. - Por que não pode ficar mais?

— Se eu não ir embora agora vocês não serão capazes de sair do trem. - Tiago deu um sorriso para ele. - Mas não se preocupe, cuidaremos de você.

— Manda um beijo para ele. - Lílian sussurrou..

— Tudo bem. - Harry correu para abraçar o pai.

Tiago abraçou-o com força, aproveitando o calor do corpo do filho por um instante e então sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

— Sua mãe manda um beijo, Lily diz que te ama e está feliz por poder te ver crescer tão bem e com bons amigos..

Harry se separou do pai com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e sorriu.

— Eu te amos. - o garoto sussurrou para ele. - Amo vocês dois.

— Também te amamos, meu garoto. - Tiago sorriu para ele. - E não se esqueça que estarei _sempre_ ao seu lado.

— Porque ele não pode me ver? - Lílian perguntou chorosa.

Eles tinham voltado do encontro com o filho e Lilian estava agora abraçada ao marido que afagava seus cabelos.

— Eu não sei, talvez seja coisa do Feitiço, Lily. Quando eu criei ele, pensava em apenas uma única pessoa com o Harry. Eu não sabia que ele poderia fazer isso, até porque ninguém jamais fez um feitiço desses antes.

Lílian fez um aceno para o marido saber que escutara sua explicação e apertou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Pelo menos agora poderia ver seu filho com Tiago, mesmo que Harry não pudesse vê-la. Ele saberia que ela estaria ali, _sempre_ ao seu lado!


End file.
